Tragic Abyss
by Ness13
Summary: There's only so much one girl in love can take&Kagome's just about reaching that point. However, Inuyasha believes that she'll continue by his side like always, but tragedy seems to follow the group like a cloud. With lives in danger, one seed of doubt can lead to madness. Is it possible for Kagome to make a definite choice in regarding her love for Inuyasha before it's too late?
1. Boiling Point

Ch 1 Boiling Point

The sky above me was a crystal blue with barely any clouds in sight. The sun shined, illuminating the road before us. I breathed it in a smile forming on my face. _Ah, the air felt so pure it's nice._

"Wake up, will ya?" Inuyasha called making me snap back into reality. I sighed.

"There's no reason to be so loud, I'm only a few feet away."

"I'm not being loud! Stop being delusional." I felt the anger rise in my face. _Why is he so idiotic?_

"This doesn't look good." Shippo said from a distance probably by Sango and Miroku.

"I really hope he doesn't go and say something stupid to her." I heard Miroku say softly. As if. When did Inuyasha ever have a filter before he said something?

I heard a feminine sigh. "I think it's a little late for that. He's past saying stupid things to her by now."

"Idiot, never learns." Shippo mumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed behind me, to Shippo as he waved his fist in the air. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot?"

"Kagome he's bullying me!" "Inuyasha, sit!" His face met the ground after his yelp, creating a large hold outlining his body. He mumbled something, before picking up his face, spitting out rocks that were in his mouth.

"What was tha—" He stopped mid-sentence, his ears twitching quickly while he sniffed the air. A scowl formed on his face making him jump to his feet, his hand reaching towards his sword. When I followed the direction of his eyesight, I saw a large cyclone headed our way.

"A cyclone heading our way?" Sango voiced before it all dawned on us. Inuyasha's face met the floor once again when the cyclone reached us.

"Hey Kagome," I heard Koga's voice as I coughed from the dirt he scattered everywhere. I opened one eye, smiling kindly at him.

"Hey there Koga." He had one hand behind his back and a smile on his face. "Koga." Inuyasha growled tapping his finger on his shoulder. There was visible dirt on his robe most likely from when Koga stepped on him.

"Oh," He seemed bored like his attention was of no importance. "It's you dog-turd. What do you want?"

Inuyasha shuddered from what I believe was irritation before clawing at him, but in a futile attempt; he swiped nothing but air. The fragments in Koga's legs still allowed him to be one step ahead of Inuyasha or his other enemies.

"I'll teach you to come and flirt with Kagome!" He yelled loudly, cracking his fingers in an attempt to swipe at him again. I was annoyed with this already; it happened too often it was tiresome.

"Sit." I commanded, causing the bead necklace to force his face to the ground. "Traitor." He muttered through the dirt. Koga looked to him before smirking and leaping in front of me.

He pulled his hand from behind his back presenting me with beautiful violet flowers. I gasped taking hold of them in my hands taking whiff. Their perfume was so lovely and sweet and I was amazed at Koga's gesture. It hadn't been the first time he's given me flowers but I definitely didn't expect it again. "Would you look at that…?" Sango wondered. "His charisma is just outstanding." Miroku sighed enviously, bowing his head.

"Oh my, Koga." My fingers traced over their soft petals as if on instinct. "They're beautiful, thank you so much." I smiled. It was such a kind thing to do and it made me feel nice. Koga was a great person and friend to me. I hadn't noticed Inuyasha jump to his feet until he popped up between Koga and me.

"There wasn't a necessity for that." He said coldly towards Koga who merely shrugged.

"There's no need for a necessity. I know girls appreciate that stuff and I smelled Kagome's scent around here."

"Koga you—" I pushed Inuyasha out of the way and walked over to Koga, standing on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek. When I pulled back there was a slight pink hue forming over his cheeks as he chuckled nervously.

"Huh?" I heard everyone behind me.

I ignored them and continued smiling. "Thank you Koga."

He chuckled once more before nodding. "Anytime. See ya later, Kagome!" He turned and ran back from the direction he came from. When I turned around, I saw Miroku and Shippo with surpised looks on their faces. Sango had a huge smile and Inuyasha? He was visibly shaking from anger and jealousy. I could practically see a red aura due to his anger.

I don't get what's the big deal. It's not like I kissed the guy on the lips or anything. He's a nice friend. "What?" I asked and Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"You-you…" He stuttered as I stared him in the eye. "You just kissed him!" His voice was exasperated.

"On the cheek," I corrected as I walked past him over to the little camp sight Miroku set up for us. I could imagine he was fuming but I didn't want to deal with it right now. Sango walked over to me with a grilled fish in her hand. "Here you go," She said softly.

"Thanks Sango," I smiled holding the fish stick of grilled fish in my hand while I waited for it to cool.

She sat down next to me, staring at the blue sky. "You know I don't really see why everyone is so surprised. It was nothing really."

"That's my point. He's a good friend."

"You don't like him, do you, Kagome?" She asked carefully and I shook my head. She grinned, looking back out towards the sky as Kilala jumped onto her lap. "He's annoyed."

I exhaled deeply almost frustrated. "I can imagine." She pointed with her head towards him. His back facing me, but I could tell his arms were crossed. Feeling the need to explain things to him I stood up and marched over to him, the irritation dissipating from me.

His ears twitched as I walked closer and I knew that he knew I was going to come and talk to him. _Like always,_my mind added. "Hey Inuyasha, are you done sulking?" I questioned, sitting neatly beside him.

His golden eyes looked over at me once, before turning away with his nose held high. Stubborn dog. "Who told you I was sulking?"

My face remained emotionless. _Who are you kidding?_ "I can tell."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave me alone?" I flinched from the harshness in his words feeling how much they actually hurt and bothered me.

"Do you want me to?" If he would say yes, then I'd probably return home. I need to be away from him for a while if that's the case. He ignored the question as usual. "You should go and wait for you wolf buddy, Kagome." He mocked avoiding eye contact with me.

Anger started to stir in me causing my eyes to narrow. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care for Koga like that? He's just a friend."

"Feh," he snorted. "As if I were stupid to believe that. Right in front of our noses too, by all means, be happ—" He turned to look at me, his eyes suddenly frightened.

This stupid stupid stupid idiot! I slammed my fist to the ground and stood up harshly, glaring at him. I watched as he cowered, thinking I was going to say 'sit.' "Why don't you shut up for once?" I heard Kilala's meow behind me. "What's the matter that I kissed Koga's cheek huh?"

"Oh no, here we go,"

"I'm sick and tired of you always getting mad at me for talking or doing anything that's related with Koga! When you go and run off to Kikyo, to kiss her or confess your _eternal_," I drawled out the word as I watched his face soften up. "Love for her I don't get half as mad or annoyed as you! You can do whatever you want without crap but me? You give me all the stinking anger in the world."

I was breathing heavily, finally releasing the anger I had built up inside of me. I wasn't as mad as I portrayed to be with Kikyo and him but with the way he treats me whenever Koga's in the picture.

His face was soft now as he reached over to grab my wrist. "Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth turning around and stomping off in the opposite direction towards the open forest. "Hey bitch!" He called and I stopped my eyes flaring with fury.

I turned sharply on my heel rushing over to him so that I was merely a few inches from his face. "Don't call me that. Do you understand?" He gulped and nodded once.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" I heard Miroku question.

"For a walk." I replied.

"What are you doing, go after her!"

"Do not follow me." I walked off, hearing their voices disappear as I continued through the small forest. After a while, I released a breath, holding onto a large tree trunk. I don't know what came over me… I've never spoken to Inuyasha like that before. I've never lost my temper before, especially like that. I mean us yelling at each other was the usual thing, but this time it went beyond a silly argument where I screamed to go home and ran off.

My hand clutched over my heart. I don't know why I suddenly felt so wounded. But somehow it didn't surprise me; I had become accustom to sometimes feeling like this when put into the situation. Inuyasha will never learn what it's like to be sensitive. I sighed and rested upon a rock a few feet away.

My hand reached into my skirt pocket taking out the small jar where the two jewel fragments were. They shined dully emitting something peaceful and pure about them, even in the jar they were they looked special.

Once we finish collecting the shards and Naraku's dead, what will we all do? Will we have a reason to continue journeying with each other? Will Inuyasha run off to go to hell with Kikyo?

I felt a small headache come along. I didn't ask to be her reincarnation, I didn't ask for the responsibility to gather the jewels and I certainly didn't ask to be part of a love triangle. I squeezed the jar in my hand tightly. I…don't think I'd trade it though, as weird as that sounds.

Meeting Inuyasha was no coincidence. I do love him and I think that's why I'm able to put up with half his crap. I remembered his stupid outburst about Koga and I frowned, feeling a fraction of that anger again. Then again, a girl can only take so much!

The air became eerie that pure serenity fading slowly. I whipped my head to see if I spotted anyone but there was no one and I didn't feel the presence of a shard. The past is full of demons and I wonder why the air can shift from pure to creepy? That's kind of ridiculous.

**It's just a small idea that came to mind, decided to try something other than my usual stories. Oh and by the way if there isn't any indication of a third point of view then the story is being told from Kagome's point of view. I'm trying to stick to one point of view for this story so it won't become too repetitive. **

**Enjoy and let me hear your feedback !**

**~Nessie**


	2. Quiet Before the Storm

Ch 2 Quiet Before the Storm

The jar remained tightly in my hand, and I pushed any weird thoughts away from my mind focusing on the peace I was surrounded with right now. I stretched my legs in front of me, swinging them like a child and giggling at the stupidity.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled and I reached down in surprise. _That's right I didn't even eat my fish._ Maybe I can eat one of the bags of chips I stashed in my bag. The sudden rustling of leaves scared me making me lose my balance and nearly fall off of the rock.

"Who's there?"

"There you are," Inuyasha said softly coming into view from behind the bushes, relief coaxing his voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Inuyasha…" I whispered actually surprised that he came to look for me after all I had said and did to him during our argument, even though it was well deserved. He was so stubborn that a majority of the time I was the one that apologized to him so that we would be on good terms again.

He walked closer to me, his eyes holding no hostility for once. "Still mad?" I simply shrugged mindlessly.

"Not really."

"You don't have to lie." Following his gaze I noticed his eyes were focused on the trees in front of us as if they held something to truly capture his attention.

Thinking about it, I didn't feel any ill angered feelings anymore. I wasn't furious like before, now I was just hungry to be completely honest and my stomach seemed to agree with my thoughts, a small rumble erupting from it.

He sighed, nodding and taking a seat beside me on the rock. "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you alright? I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

That was as close to an apology as I would get from his mouth. I knew him and he was the worst person to ever express any type of feeling that wasn't anger, which he expressed way too often. When rage took over his senses, his mouth blabbered away with whatever ran through his mind. _There he didn't feel the need to restrain himself,_ I thought to myself grimly.

"It's fine, let's just go." I hopped off the rock, landing safely on my feet while I patted my stomach after it made its opinion known again. "I'm starving." He gave me a weird look before crouching in front of me.

"Get on, it'll be faster." I nodded, smiling and climbed onto his back as his hands held me securely against him. The wind blew against us causing his silver hair to whip around, tickling my nose. It felt nice because now I knew I was with Inuyasha any other thoughts evaporating at the moment. It was almost a sense of security when I was on his back like this.

When we arrived back to the campsite Miroku was holding his staff in one hand and my bag in the other.

"Thanks," I grabbed the last bag of chips and stuffed them down my throat. _Clearly someone had been rummaging through my stuff for this to be the last bag._ The greasy salty goodness was heavenly in my mouth and I silently sent thanks to the future for such a great and convenient snack.

The sun was starting to set throwing off colors of pink, red and orange across the sky in a rainbow effect while the sun lowered. "Tomorrow we continue our search, no stopping half way."

"Come, come stop being selfish and thinking of your needs." Miroku chided, waving his hand as he sat, with his back against a rock. Inuyasha's hands slammed his knees in disbelief at the monk's comment.

"Selfish?! We're here, resting, because of you guys!"

Miroku merely smiled and shrugged not being particularly affected or offended by what he said. "I was speaking of tomorrow." Inuyasha has repeated to us to no end that because of our human tendencies, we slow him down and that little 'issue' irks him to no end. Especially whenever Miroku asks to stop and rest at every town we walk through, but that's mainly due to the presence of a pretty woman. Inuyasha's hand smacked his face. "Let us get to tomorrow first, Miroku."

"Enough children," Sango warned wiping her face with a small towel I lent her so that she could wash her face. "Let's act like big boys." Inuyasha glared at him while Miroku smiled innocently. Dear god those two were such pains. "Kagome, are you ready for bed?" Shippo asked noting my uniform still on. _Oh, I forgot I had to change._ I shook my head reaching into my bag to retrieve my pajamas and change.

During the night my eyes felt heavy but wouldn't close. The crackling of the warm fire kept me at ease and warm, although I felt that weird pain in the pit of my stomach, images of our earlier fight flickering through.

I don't know what to do about Inuyasha and Kikyo. One day he may wake up and run away with her and not need me anymore and I'd just look like a fool. I can't blame him though…She was his first love after all. The woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. I sighed; _I wish I got to meet that side of Inuyasha for a bit._ If it wasn't for the cruel twist of fate they would probably be old and grey married, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. I probably wouldn't have been born as Kikyo's reincarnation either.

However, they were separated and harbored guilt, anger and love for each other 'till this very day. I can't compete with what they had. Kikyo was a big part of his life and I can't wish her bad, even if she has wished it for me. She's not a bad person, I guess I see why she's so angry, but I don't see why she's hated me. I didn't do anything to her; I wasn't even born around her time!

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice pulled me from my night thinking. His eyes seemed concerned as they looked at me, his eyes raking over once before he spoke. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head. "Not really, you?"

"No,"

"I probably should try to get some shut-eye." I turned back around and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, forcing any thoughts away from my mind for the time being. There was no use in torturing myself all night.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Shippo was impatiently watching Inuyasha sniff at the ground for a trace of Naraku.

"Shaddup." He muttered his nose not lifting an inch from the ground once.

"Is that even helping?" Sango also stared not certain this was helping. Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes narrowed to near slits.

"I really hate you guys,"

Sango laughed, her whole body bouncing with joy as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Feeling's mutual!" She joked around before her face went straight and red, her body turning from a relax position to slight trembles of irritation.

"Ah," Miroku sighed contently a grin plastered on his face. My eyes instantly flickered down to notice his right hand had been grazing her butt and was now squeezing it gently. Sango's reflex kicked in and her hand made a loud contact with his cheek causing a loud 'smack' to be heard in far distances, probably the main reason why birds scattered from the trees wildly.

"Oh, now that's _gotta_ hurt." Inuyasha mumbled shuddering slightly before continuing his sniffing.

"Keep. Your. Hands. To. Yourself." She growled menacingly all while Miroku kept his cheesy smile on his face, a red palm print appearing slowly on his cheek. Now that had to have hurt, it even hurt me, but there he sat as if a mosquito just bit him. The man couldn't be brought down what could I say.

Shippo hopped on top of his head to look up at us. "Say Sango," She looked at the little fox. "Aren't you guys engaged?" Her face reddened in embarrassment this time, settling for a nod to answer him instead of using her voice; he scratched the tip of his nose idly. "Why does it bother you so much now? At least it's with you and not other girls anymore."

Miroku grabbed Shippo and held him close to him humming in content with his response. "That's right Shippo!"

I reached over and took him from Miroku's arms to hold him close to me, giving Miroku an incredulous look. "Still Shippo," I looked down at him. "Even if they're engaged it doesn't mean it's okay to do it in public. It's inconsiderate." Miroku rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling slightly with no indication of shame or regret in his actions.

His lecherous ways have gotten better but they haven't completely disappeared. Then again I don't think they ever will…it's like they're a part of him, just like his wind tunnel. Ack.

"That's right Shippo," Sango agreed leaning over and resting her hands on her knees. "And don't learn from," she swung her fist directly behind her, landing straight on Miroku's face before he grabbed her butt, leaving him dazed. "Him." She finished, satisfied while we shook our heads at the limp form on the ground.

"He never learns,"

Inuyasha stood, his stance crouched but it wasn't inviting me to climb on his back; it reflected a defensive stance. I followed his gaze up ahead but saw nothing unusual. Suddenly as if I spoke too soon the wind started to howl and blow around wildly.

"Eek!" I squeaked, one hand flying to my skirt to hold the material against my legs so that it wouldn't fly up.

"What the hell?"

"Stay back." He warned in a low voice, his position remained unfazed, his back hunching even more threateningly.


	3. A Strike to the Heart

Ch 3 A Strike to the Heart

"Took you quite a while, eh?" Suddenly a demon appeared before us. He was deathly pale—like chalk—with hair the color of the midnight sky braided down his back, held together by a scarlet ribbon at the end. His eyes resembled the bold ribbon he wore in his hair—replicating the strange red color. His smug smile brought attention to anyone who laid eyes upon him and he oozed arrogance.

"Who in the hell are you?" This person had to be a demon, he didn't look human, far from it actually—besides he was floating in the middle of the air. He bowed slightly in the air before us in a mock sign of respect.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sakurya." His smile remained in place but his eyes scanned over us once, sparkling each time his eye sight fell on another one of us, before returning to their original position.

"I don't care who you are!" Inuyasha shouted his hands taking hold of his sword from his sheath that hung by his waist.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Sakurya mocked in a sing-song voice. "Draw your sword and use your windscar to blow me away?" Inuyasha froze stunned not only with the fact he knew his name, but also the name of the technique of his sword.

"Who are you?" This time Miroku spoke up walking towards us. Sakurya faced him, his lips broadening as he glanced over him once.

"Miroku the monk, are you going to suck me up in your wind tunnel?" He stopped dead in his tracks as well taken by surprise, before glaring at him. His hand hadn't fully recovered from an overdose of poison from Naraku's insects and opening it now could be fatal for him.

His eyes wandered to Sango. "And Sango the demon slayer," He chuckled darkly finding something humorous every time he spoke. "It's an honor to meet you." He bowed towards her but warned her to refrain from using her Hiraikotsu seeing as it would be a wasted effort.

When his eyes moved to me and I nearly stumbled back on my feet. "You're Kagome." He didn't ask, he stated it as if he were sure. I don't understand how he knew us that well. I mean we were probably talked about around towns but not to this degree. "You're the reincarnation of that priestess." My body stilled and it felt as though my feet were nailed to the ground, somehow not allowing me to respond.

He descended near me, his eyes roaming from my face to down my body as if to inspect me. "Quite a resemblance if you ask me. I can see."

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha's blade came between us and missed him by inches. Sakurya stood straight, his face impassive—bordering boredom from the interaction. His lanky fingers touched his forehead while he shook his head.

"I was speaking and that was quite rude." He spoke firmly, narrowing his eyes. "I see you're insecure." His words were directed to me and if it were possible I remained even more unwilling to move, my body refusing to respond to common sense.

His eyes flickered towards an angry Inuyasha who looked ready to pounce on him any second. His fangs were exposed over his bottom lip in a feral snarl, growls emitting from his throat loudly in frustration.

"Inuyasha, the half-breed who fell in love with a human priestess. You believed she betrayed you and you harbored ill feelings towards her, however, now that she is resurrected you've realized your love for her is still there, lingering in your heart." His tongue caressed every word softly making it sound like the feeling of velvet against skin.

I couldn't even turn to gauge how Inuyasha reacted to what he heard. I heard Sakurya's laugh but other than that I heard nothing else, the world tuned out and I was left alone to hear my own thoughts. Everything he voiced were the things I already knew but that hurt too much to be spoken about. Every time he stated another fact in relation to Inuyasha it was a strike to the heart.

"I told you your windscar wouldn't work." My mind managed to register that and when I looked over I saw the windscar's trail on the ground but Sakurya remained standing. Inuyasha's breathing was becoming harsher since the windscar drained his energy whenever he used it at free will. That didn't stop him from cursing at the demon, while commanding that Sango and Miroku stay back.

"What the fuck do you want?" He probed. Anger was visible through his pores enveloping his whole body as his grip on the Tetsusaiga threateningly tightened causing the skin over his knuckles to strain viciously.

The guy dusted something off his kimono and shrugged. "To have fun."

"How do you know about us?" Sango asked from behind, her hand on her weapon.

"I know about whoever I want. It's really that simple." It's almost as if he could know every detail about someone's life by staring intently at them. "Does she know?" He pointed his long finger at me but his attention was still on Inuyasha. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Know what?

"What are you talking _about_?" Inuyasha let loose his windscar again but Sakurya merely dodged it without much effort. He was extraordinarily fast. His speed was definitely in comparison to that of Entei, Hakudoshi's horse.

"Now now," he warned childishly before continuing. "Does she know who you love more?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, making no other attempt to move while he stuttered over his words. I on the other hand, felt like cold water splashed onto me. _Love more…?_ Inuyasha seemed cornered his expression a mixture of anxiety and trouble, and that told me that it wasn't me he loved more but Kikyo.

I felt the rage and hurt I kept hidden away bubble up inside me, consuming my heart entirely and rising up from the depths of my stomach. My fist shook as I squeezed it forcefully, nails digging into my flesh, leaving half-moon imprints into my palm. A single tear slipped from my eye without my consent, leaving a salty taste over my top lip.

"By the looks of your expression I'm going to take that as a no." He chuckled darkly turning his back to him and it almost looked as if he pulsed. "Too bad, it could really change this girl's perspective."

I reacted harshly, snatching the bow from over my shoulder to my hands. I reached behind into my quiver to retrieve an arrow aligning it into the bow. My tears were flowing freely now, down my face but didn't disturb my vision as I aimed at the demon.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha yelled jumping towards me once he saw my intentions, but Sakurya was able to knock him to the side by a swift movement of his arm.

"Inuyasha!" He got up slowly while Sango and Miroku raced over to him. When I turned back to him he was laughing loudly at me and I felt the blood continue to boil inside me to a dangerously hot degree.

**Enjoy! Review and Subscribe!**


	4. A Heart's Loss

Ch 4 A Heart's Loss

"What the hell do you think is so funny?" I screamed unable to keep my voice from cracking. Although, I wasn't sure if it was breaking from the crying or from me screaming.

"Just you. Your emotions guide you and your insecurities feed me." He replied curtly all laughter ceased. "You're willing to save a demon who you believe doesn't love you without hesitation. Excuse me if I find it a bit odd and comical."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed again as he tried to make his way over to me swinging his sword towards Sakurya, who dodged it within a blink of an eye and sent him flying once again against the ground.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's Hiraikotsu missed him as well earning a large groan of frustration from her who caught the weapon in her hand again. She was fuming and swung the weapon over her head ready to throw it towards him again in hope it would strike him down.

_"__Your insecurities feed me," _My eyes widened. That's right, our insecurities and shock make him faster that's why his speed is still increasing. By taking us by surprise and throwing out our thoughts we never voiced out loud he shocked us.

"Would you like to know who the half demon loves more?" He taunted with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. "It's the answer you've been searching for." He was taking great joy in this, like if it was a game to him.

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes so I swallowed once hoping to calm myself. "I've heard enough of you." I pulled back the line of the bow and let go. "Go!" I yelled as the arrow headed straight for his stomach. This would end it. My arrow would purify him and kill him.

Sakurya's smirked deepened, making something spread through my body as if warning me. I heard Inuyasha voice call out my name as another attempt to reach me was stopped when he found himself flung onto Miroku and Sango like a rag doll. "Oof!" I heard with the thudding of something heavy hitting the ground and the rough jingling of Miroku's staff soon following after.

"NO!" Sakurya extended his hand two fingers raised and deflected the arrow. He opened his mouth, licking the point of the arrow before smiling once again. He snapped his arm to the side my arrow following his will between seconds before flying around him and heading back towards me.

It all happened within a three second span that I didn't have the chance to move. "Heh," I exhaled roughly, my hands flying to my stomach. I blinked before looking down to see an arrow protruding from my stomach, halfway in. There was blood appearing before my eyes, spreading all over my uniform. The glistening red liquid stained my fingers that were clutching my shirt without any other movements.

My hands shook slightly as my body registered the pain but my voice couldn't form a scream to let loose to express the pain. My legs buckled before giving out as I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily before falling onto my side so the arrow wouldn't be pushed any deeper.

"KAGOME!" I heard Inuyasha roar. I felt soft delicate hands grab my head, and I saw it was Sango who was frantic.

"Kagome no! You'll be okay!" She said trying to make me feel better but I knew I wouldn't be okay. I was in pain and there was an arrow in my stomach. My arrow—the arrow I fired to kill Sakurya was shot back and used against me.

"You'll die you fucking bastard." Inuyasha's growl reached my ears and I noticed the subtle change in his voice.

"You should be worried less about the arrow and more about the poison I added onto the arrow tip that is now flowing in her bloodstream," he chuckled once. "Well what's left of her blood anyways."

(Third Perspective)

Inuyasha was visibly shaking from the rage he felt, his eyes were seeing red. Every bone in his body told him to tear the animal limb from limb. He could hear Kagome's shallow breathing meaning she was in a bad state.

He dug his heel into the ground before lunging, swinging his sword towards Sakurya trying to end this quickly; he had no time to waste horsing around. He dodged with ease while Miroku, Sango and Shippo were worrying over Kagome—she was paling by the second and her breathing was coming out shorter and more ragged. The trio couldn't help but observe that Sakurya's speed was still exceeding Inuyasha's attacks.

"Miroku, we need to do _something_." The young demon slayer voiced, her brown eyes filled with concern as they flashed down to the weakened priestess who was regarding her.

"Let…me…up." She said softly, the energy slowly draining from her body. "Kagome don't move too much," Miroku warned reaching over to stop her. "The poison—"

"Just sit me down…my bow." Shippo placed the bow in her hand as she requested while she grabbed an arrow from her quiver. The demon was too distracted by Inuyasha to even sense her final decision. Sango kept her hands on her shoulders to keep her sturdy.

With every ounce of energy she had left, Kagome closed her eyes and prayed silently. _"Let this work,"_ She thought, releasing the arrow that flew as quickly as possible towards her target.

At the last second Sakurya sensed the arrow and jumped backwards, dodging it. His attention snapped towards the girl who fired it and he was amazed that she could still move, although he could tell the poison was withering her away.

Feeling her body even weaker than a few moments ago, Kagome collapsed onto her friend's lap, causing the demon slayer to instantly lean over in concern.

She was now breathing heavily, obligating her body to cooperate with her until she talked to Inuyasha. She had to see him once more before her eyes closed or she wouldn't forgive herself.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate before he penetrated his sword through the demon's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain. With the distraction Kagome set, Inuyasha was able to slow him down. Without thinking it over he ripped the sword out, tossing it to the side and let his claws shred through Sakurya's skin.

Sakurya continued his agonized screams, damning the girl for distracting him and damning himself for getting involved with this group. He realized their insecurity and thought he could increase his power tenfold underestimating their determination and strength.

"I hope you rot in hell you pathetic excuse for a demon." Inuyasha's voice was now raspy. His sclera was a deep red with blue irises while purple jagged lines appeared on the sides of his face. The demon blood in him awakened and was overriding his senses now that Tetsusaiga was no longer in his possession making the kill of Sakurya that much simpler.

With his newly longer claws he shredded him into tiny bits, until he was nothing more than a pile of red glistening blood. "Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed and his head whipped around towards them causing the group to flinch.

They worried over his reaction towards them due to his lack of self-control while he was a demon, but the spark of recognition in his eyes quelled their concerns over the subject.

His body was hot with anger, his blood boiling with adrenaline but his heart was saddened. The sadness consumed any other emotion in his body and he felt the rage dissipate leaving him in his purified form as he raced towards Kagome. She was lying frailly on top of Sango's legs, the arrow sticking out from her stomach as she gasped for air.

"Inu…yasha." She whispered with an air of a smile forming on her pale lips. Inuyasha felt his heart constrict as he took her soft hand in his, feeling them slightly cooler than they usually were.

He knew he should've run at that very moment to Kaede's hut so that she could help them, but for some odd reason he couldn't do anything but hold Kagome's delicate hand in his. "You came back…in time…" Her skin was several shades whiter than he's ever seen on her and he was suddenly washed with an overwhelming feeling.

"Kagome…" His voice cracked feeling the knot in the back of his throat forcing its way up. "You're going to be okay. We're going to take you back to Kaede's village and patch you up an' you're going to be skipping around again, telling me to sit and how much you hate my idiocy."

He sniffed not only trying to convince her, but convince himself of his own words. However he knew that what he was saying wasn't the case anymore and the picture he had spoken faded before his eyes causing a lonely tear to escape from his eye and fall onto the girl's uniform.

Kagome's smile widened, as she felt the warmth of his tears comfort her heart. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for that…fight." She was struggling to speak but she was aware that she would become unconscious any second now and that the poison would overcome her, so she willed herself to speak until her eyes saw neither, Inuyasha's soft face nor the blue sky behind him.

Sango started to cry, noticing that the outcome of this meant Kagome's death and she wished and prayed that by some miracle she could be saved.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "No I'm sorry Kagome. You have _nothing_ to feel bad about! You were right I was a selfish bastard."

Kagome shook her head weakly. "No…" she let go of his hand only to stroke his face. "You had every right to feel the way you did…K-Kikyo is the woman you love."

The demon slayer's tears were a river falling onto her hands and now both the monk and fox were feeling choked up, knowing that someone as kind as Kagome was leaving them. Life was cruel. _"Lady Kikyo died protecting the Sacred Jewel and loving Inuyasha, only to be reincarnated into Kagome, who carried out that very same duty. Who would've known that she would share the same fate once again?"_ Miroku thought bitterly, as his attempt to mentally accept her fate pained him greatly.

She was the ray of sunshine in the group the reason they all stuck together and had learned to trust each other and it seemed as though that ray would be gone, like magic. What would it be like without Kagome's bubbly presence on this journey? Would the journey even be able to be continued?

"I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha finally screamed in despair, feeling her life slip away from his hand like sand. His eyes were glassy as the tears streamed down his face unable to hold them back anymore. He let go of his guard realizing that the woman he loved most in this world had only minutes left. "With you I learned to love again. I learned to smile and laugh. I love you!" _You were made for me…_

His confession may not have been in the best situation but it certainly comforted her heart and made her smile while it made Sango's constrict in her chest. _"This is not how Kagome pictured this…"_

Her bloody fingers caressed a light trail over Inuyasha's cheek. "I'm sorry…I'm leaving…y-you bloody." Her usually high pitched voice was merely but strangled whisper trying to be heard by her beloved.

"I don't care." He replied ruefully, his voice breaking as he caught her hand and held it against his cheek. "Don't leave."

"I don't want to." Kagome answered truthfully feeling a strong attachment to life at the moment unlike ever before. She whimpered at the sudden cold feeling poking at her from the inside, causing him to press her to his chest. "Inuyasha," she smiled barely able to tilt her chin up as he leaned down towards her, his lips pressed against hers.

His silver hair fell over his shoulders, creating a curtain of privacy for them. As soon as his lips touched hers he felt the instant warmth, in contrast to how cold they were, envelop him. He felt at home here and that made him cry more.

The fact that he had finally accepted his feelings and felt at place with Kagome only to have her ripped away, just like Kikyo was fifty years ago. Kagome moved her lips softly against his, tears of joy and sadness streaming down her face, mingling with his at the base of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered into the air when she pulled away before her eyes closed. Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened to see Kagome's form lying unmoving on his lap with her eyes shut, a peaceful expression on her face.

"Kagome!" He yelled cupping her face between his hands, ignoring the fact that his claws were covered with her blood. "Kagome! Kagome!" He was unable to accept that her eyes were closed without the ability to ever open again and gently shook her repeatedly. Shippo was sobbing into Sango's chest as she wailed over her friend's departure.

Miroku prayed for her with tears of his own silently falling onto the grass beneath him. The loss of the warmth of the sun of their group was hard.

From the bushes there was a rustling sound where everyone turned to look to see Kikyo's mournful expression. Her eyes fell upon Kagome who lied motionless and bleeding.

Inuyasha was crying, distraught and Kikyo felt the sorrow in her soul as another woman he loved was being taken away. She walked over to them, kneeling so that she was at their level, her focus on the young girl.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku said in disbelief as she touched the girl's forehead, feeling the coolness beneath her hands. Kagome had helped her many times without hesitation—the girl she hated at one point, had saved her—a dead woman—countless times that now she felt sadness and determination.

**THE END**

**haha NO. I originally intended to leave the story like this hence the whole "tragic" part but I think a little more depth wouldn't hurt this story so stick around to find out more of where I'm heading with this. **

**Reviews and Subscriptions are appreciated.**

**Ness**


End file.
